


With Arms Wide Open-Beat in Your Heart

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [14]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: With Sebastian being gone for TIFF, there is an obvious hole in everyone's hearts.





	With Arms Wide Open-Beat in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lonestar’s “I’m Already There” which you can listen to here —–> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJEP5sWuDi8 . This story is incredibly emotional, so yeah.

Giggles filled our home as we had a peaceful Sunday night in, watching our favorite Star Wars movie. The way Genevieve could quote all of Leia’s lines and Aiden could so easily resemble Luke made me giggle. But there was someone missing. My personal Luke lookalike. Sebastian was away for the TIFF. I missed him terribly, just like I knew the kids did. I knew he would get a kick out of Evie quoting lines.

 _“Just like you, you dork. So much like her momma.”_ I could hear his voice. He’d look up at me from his spot in my lap as I played with his hair, giving me that rotten as sin smile. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind and focus on our children. I watched as they played out battle scenes, smiling and giggling at them.

My phone started ringing and I leaned over, cursing whoever could have been calling right now.  _Shit._ I huffed. ‘Papi Chulo-FaceTime’.  _Why are you doing this to me right now?_ I asked mentally, hoping to use that unspoken connection, even though we were miles apart.

“Hey. You guys stay in here. I need to take this.” I told them quietly as I stood up and answered once I got into the kitchen. I saw his face fill up my screen and my heart started flipping like it always did when I saw him.

“Oh, thank God. I was starting to think you weren’t gonna answer, Rin.” Sebastian told me, running a hand through his hair and giving me a tired smile.

“Of course, I was going to answer, darlin’.” I murmured and smiled sweetly. “How’s everything going?” I asked and his hand flew up.

“No work talk. I can’t do it tonight.” His hands fidgeted and I knew that wasn’t a good subject. “How are things there?” He asked wistfully.  _He wants to be here. I know that look all too well._ I told myself.

“Things are good. It’s movie night since the kids don’t have school tomorrow. We’re watching  _Return of the Jedi_ for the millionth time.” I chuckled. I peeked my head around the kitchen corner and smiled at them before turning back to see Sebastian craning his neck to sneak a glimpse of our kids.

“You wanna see ‘em, baby?” I asked quietly, pressing my lips together afterward. I saw the tears forming in his eyes and he nodded, running a hand through his hair. I set the phone down and walked to the living room, walking back a few moments later with the kids behind me.

“What’s going on?” Aiden asked me sweetly.

“I got someone on the phone who wants to talk to you guys.” I answered and grabbed the phone. I held it at their level and turned it so they could see Sebastian. Evie’s eyes filled with tears while Aiden gasped and grabbed the phone, taking it to our table. Genevieve followed behind him and I leaned against the counter, holding back my own tears as I listened to our son recount the ‘adventures’ he’s had since Seb left.

“Well, that’s everything I’ve done. Have you had any adventures, Dad?” Aiden asked and even though I couldn’t see, I knew there were some loving looks being exchanged.

“Nah, not really. Just working. Making sure all these guys stay in line.” Seb chuckled. “Can I talk to your sister now, buddy?” He asked and Aiden handed the phone to Genevieve before walking back to me. He gave me a tight hug and I ruffled his hair before he ran upstairs to grab his blanket. I looked back to see and hear my daughter and husband sniffling.

“When are you coming home?” Evie hiccupped through broken cries, tears streaming down her fair features. I couldn’t see the phone, but what I knew of Sebastian, his heart was in pure agony to see his girl break down like this.

“As soon as I can, raza de soare. I promise. But I’m always there, even if you don’t realize it.” He whispered, taking a sharp breath.

“I miss you so much, tătic.” She heaved. As she tried to catch her breath, she wiped her tears on her sleeves.

“I miss you too, my sweet girl.” He crooned, his voice cracking. “Just remember this. No matter where I am, I’m seeing the same sun, moon, sky, and stars as you. Okay?” Seb asked quietly and doing his best to calm our weeping daughter. 

“Okay. I love you, tătic. So much.” Evie whispered and blew him a kiss.

“I love you too, frumoasa. Much more than you’ll ever know.” My husband murmured and blew her a kiss back. She wiped her slowing tears away and brought my phone back. She gave me a gentle hug in passing, but I barely noticed. I was busy drowning in my own tears from watching them and I could barely look down at my phone.

“God, you’re a hot mess.” Sebastian chuckled from the screen, trying to lighten my mood. I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as I wiped my cheeks and attempted to catch my breath. I looked down at him and he wiped his own tears away.

“Takes one to know one, punk.” I retorted and got him to flash me a smile.

“But I’m your punk.” He joked, still not fully recovered from the good crying session we just had all around.

“And only mine.” I whispered. “You know this was never easy, you being gone, when it was just me left behind. Now we’ve got our kiddos. The way Evie looks at you…” I started before my words caught in my throat at the way he looked at me.

“I know. God, do I know. I miss you all so damn much.” Sebastian sniffled. “I miss the way Aiden laughs at the smallest things. The way Genevieve smiles when I tell a set story for what should be the millionth time. And your hugs. I miss the comfort of your arms and the way your fingers brush the hair at the bottom of my neck when I drift to sleep on your chest.” He was rambling and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop. He broke down into heaving, hysterical sobs.

 _Curse you all. Damn you Marvel and all the other companies._ I raged in my mind. I hated seeing him like this.

“Sebastian. Come home. You’re going to have a breakdown one of these days if you don’t recharge and see us for more than thirty minutes through a phone screen.” I was pleading. “I hate this. I can’t stand to see our kids cry because they miss you. It physically kills me to see you cry over this. Please, darling.” I whimpered, my head bowed in dismay.

“Ssshhh, iubită.” He shushed and hummed. “It’s going to be okay. I promise. And I’ll be home sooner than you can imagine. And like I told Evie, I’m there even if it doesn’t feel like it.” His voice was soft and low. So soothing. I looked at him, my body trembling and my lip quivering.

“Do me a favor, regina mea. Put your hand over your heart for me.” He told me with a sweet smile. I mirrored his movement, watching as he placed his right hand over his bare chest where his heart rested. “Feel that heartbeat? A piece of my heart is in there. Same beat. Same rhythm. Same time. Our own song. And I know a piece of your heart is in mine.” Sebastian grinned.

“You’ll always have a piece of my heart, Sebastian.” I whispered, fighting back my tears.

“And you’ll always have a piece of mine, Corinne. And whether they know it or not, Evie and Aiden have a piece of my heart too. Because that’s what a family and love is. Pieces of the others’ hearts to make ours whole.” He crooned and looked at me like in that moment I was the whole world. Like there wasn’t what felt like a million miles between us.

“You’re so wonderful, baby.” I signed one handed, my tears flowing again.

“I love you, Rin.” Seb whispered.

“I love you too.” I whimpered. “We’re going to be okay.” I whispered and looked at him through tear filled eyelashes.

“We’re going to be better than okay, doll.” Sebastian crooned, his eyes never leaving me as I wiped my tears. “You a little better now, printesă?” He asked kindly.

“I’m never one hundred percent when you’re gone, but I’m better.” I told him quietly and sat on the counter.

“I know. I’m not either. I won’t be until I hug those kids and then take you to bed.” He chuckled, his face changing from solemn to mischievous almost as quickly as the words left his lips.

“You are absolutely rotten.” I huffed and smiled before letting out a yawn.

“Rotten to the core, baby doll.” He giggled. “Getting sleepy, regina mea?” He asked and looked at me with heavy eyes of his own.

“Yeah. Between taking care of work and the minions and crying over you, it takes a lot out of this girl.” I told him with a weak smile.

“Better get some rest then. Let me tell the kids goodnight and then I’ll get off here. Got an early flight tomorrow.” Seb told me, his eyes widening slightly.

“Aiden! Genevieve! Come tell dad goodnight! He’s gotta get up early!” I shouted toward the living room. The sound of feet running toward me still made my heart do high dive flips. I handed them the phone and they both smiled at their dad.

“Goodnight, guys. Get some good sleep and you keep behaving for your momma, okay?” Sebastian gave them a sweet smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Of course, dad. We wouldn’t want to disappoint you.” Aiden chuckled and gave his dad a wide grin. Seb held up his fist and our son gave him a fist bump in return before handing the phone to his sister. Genevieve flashed Sebastian a heart stopping smile and his eyes lit up in excitement.

“I hope you have a good night, tătic. I love you so much.” She whispered, her smile still bright.

“I love you too, raza de soare. Get some rest.” He chuckled and blew her a kiss. She blew him one in return and waved goodbye before handing me the phone. She kissed my cheek before walking away, humming the Imperial March.

“And you, Mrs. Winters-Stan, definitely need to try to get some rest.” Sebastian chuckled, giving me a playful grin.

“As do you, Mr. Stan.” I giggled and winked. “I love you, my handsome papi chulo.” I told him with a mischievous smile.

“And I love you, my beautiful printesă.” He crooned, his lips forming as if he were going to kiss me. I copied him and giggled before waving goodbye.

“Night, handsome.” I cooed with a small smile.

“Night, gorgeous.” Sebastian whispered before waving goodbye and hanging up. I watched his face disappear from my screen and immediately wished he was here. Or we were there. I had to push the thoughts far from my mind as I walked upstairs to change into my pajamas. I crawled into our bed and grabbed his pillow, holding it close to me. I hummed myself to sleep, imagining that his strong arms were wrapped around me and he was singing softly.


End file.
